you' re just his best friend
by veronique2
Summary: Brian is hurt by Debbie 's words short story but complete


Author: Vero  
  
Title: YOU Re just his best friend  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary:Brian is hurting by Debbie 's words  
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: hurt/confort  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: thanks for Danielle who helps me always for all my  
  
fic.  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
  
  
Ben and Debbie waited for Michael as he closed up his store.  
  
"Oh Michael, you're a sweetheart for inviting me to dinner. It's  
  
lonely without Vic around, but he needed to go visit his friend in  
  
New York. And Carl is just too busy with work. It's really kind of  
  
you, I'm so proud!"  
  
Debbie hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ma," Whispered Michael, " I need to lock up."  
  
Debbie pulled away and said to Ben,  
  
"Thank you too Ben."  
  
Ben smiled at Debbie  
  
"You're always welcome."  
  
Debbie and Ben crossed the street and Michael followed right behind  
  
them. He dropped his keys and when he bent over to get them a car  
  
came down the street and knocked him over. Still conscious, he felt  
  
nothing but saw blood. He could hear his mother and Ben yelling, and  
  
just before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard his cell phone  
  
ringing.  
  
***  
  
Brian sat in his loft, pissed off because Michael didn't answer his  
  
phone call.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Debbie and Ben rode with Michael in the ambulance, Debbie was in  
  
tears as she and a shocked Ben waited together in the hospital.  
  
One hour after, Michael was still surgery.  
  
"I must call Vic." Said Debbie in tears.  
  
"I'll call Michael's friends."  
  
***  
  
Brian felt his heart stop when Ben phoned and told him Michael had  
  
been in an accident. He raced to the hospital and started asking for  
  
information on his condition. He was told he'd have to wait, that  
  
Michael's family was there and the moment there was news they would  
  
all be informed.  
  
Brian's anger tempted him to force his way into the Emergency Room,  
  
but it was impossible.   
  
"How is he?" Emmett asked and he and the rest of their friends  
  
arrived.  
  
"I don't know! Debbie and Ben are in the emergency room and I haven't  
  
hear anything. I want to go back there but they said only two people  
  
are allowed at once."  
  
"They will give us news soon, I'm sure." Said Lindsay with a soft  
  
voice.  
  
Brian sunk into a nearby chair. Michael was his life. He thought of  
  
their first meeting, their first kiss and their first fight too.   
  
Michael had been there through so much of his life, and now, Brian  
  
was so far from his side.  
  
Eventually Ben came out and delivered the news,  
  
"I have good news. He is alive and the operation went well."  
  
Brian could breathe again. He wanted to see Michael now.  
  
"Can we see him?" Asked Ted.  
  
"They're only allowing two people back there right now. But tomorrow  
  
you'll be able to see him without any trouble. I have to go back  
  
now, I don't like the idea of Debbie being alone. You all should go  
  
home, I'll call if there's any change."  
  
Brian didn't want to stay like that.  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
Ben nodded and Brian followed him. He saw Debbie and she hugged him.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Brian.  
  
"I'm waiting for them to tell me what room he's in." Said Debbie. "I  
  
was so scared Brian, my son could have died today."  
  
"But Mikey is strong." Said Brian.  
  
The Doctor then joined them and updated them on Michael's condition,  
  
he said he could only take two of them back to see him.  
  
Debbie nodded and said to Ben  
  
"Let's go Ben."  
  
Brian froze and yelled,  
  
"I'm going too!"  
  
"Honey, the doctor said two people only. You will see him tomorrow.   
  
He's fine, come back tomorrow, sweetie."  
  
"I don't care about the hospitals rules, I want to see him Deb!"   
  
Yelled Brian.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, it's only two people or no one at all." The Doctor said  
  
to them.  
  
"I've got to see him." Said Brian.  
  
Ben felt very uncomfortable, he was worried about his lover and  
  
wanted to see him desperately.  
  
  
  
Debbie snapped at Brian,  
  
"Listen, Brian, the doctor said 2 people only! Ben and I will go and  
  
you will see him tomorrow."  
  
Brian didn't understand. He was furious.  
  
"Why Debbie? I want to see Mikey. Ben can wait here!" He yelled  
  
again.  
  
"Listen kiddo! Ben will come with me, he is Michael's lover for  
  
christ's sake."  
  
"But I'm Michael's best friend!"  
  
"That's why, you `re just his best friend and Ben is his lover."   
  
Said Debbie.  
  
Brian was in shock. "You `re just his best friend." Ben and Debbie  
  
left to be with Michael and the Doctor told Brian to come back the  
  
next day.  
  
Brian was hurt by Debbie's words. He was not just his best friend! He  
  
was more and she knew that. But yes, Ben was his lover. Brian  
  
couldn't face going back to his loft. Suddenly he felt tears on his  
  
cheeks. He cried because he was hurt, because he had been scared to  
  
death of loosing his Mikey, because he wanted to be with him but he  
  
wasn't. He stayed there all night.  
  
In the middle of the night, Debbie went to get some coffee and she  
  
saw Brian.  
  
"Brian." She said.  
  
"How is he? He is awake?" Asked Brian.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm sorry for what I said."  
  
"You were right, I'm just his best friend. But tomorrow, I will be  
  
more than that! And fuck Ben."  
  
Debbie smiled at Brian, handed him a cup of coffee and left him alone.  
  
"I'm not just his best friend." He thought to himself.  
  
the end 


End file.
